undertalefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Dogamy und Dogaressa
Dogamy und Dogaressa, zusammen "Dogi" genannt, sind ein Paar von Minibossen, denen im Snowdinwald begegnet werden kann. Später erscheinen sie als NPCs im Grillby's. Sie sind Mitglieder der Königlichen Wache. Profil Erscheinung Die beiden sehen fast identisch aus, beide haben runde Schnauzen, Hängeohren und muskulöse Körper, die von dunklen Roben mit Kapuze bedeckt werden mit dem Gesicht des Partners vorne aufgedruckt. Ihre Hauptunterschiede vom Aussehen her sind Dogamys dicke, niedrige Augenbraue, Locke und Pseudo-Schnauzbart und Dogaressas hervorgehobenen Wimpern. Im Kampf haben beide lange Äxte, die Augen haben, die die ihrer Besitzer imitieren. Persönlichkeit und Merkmale Sie benutzen hauptsächlich ihren Geruchssinn, um andere zu erkennen, was darauf anspielt, dass sie nicht besonders gut sehen, so wie Doggo, mit dem einer von beiden verwandt sein könnte. Sie lieben sich trotzdem sehr, was durch ihre Attacken im Kampf gezeigt wird, da sie herzförmige Angriffe einsetzten und ihre Axthiebe so koordinieren, dass sich eine Herzform durch die Lücke zwischen den Äxten bildet. Am Beginn des Spiels wurde das Paar #2 im "Nasenkuss-Meisterschaft 1998", den ersten Platz machten Toriel und Asgore. Im Kampf Attacken Wenn der Protagonist Dogaressa zuerst tötet, werden Dogamys Attacken schwächer; im Gegensatz dazu werden Dogaressas Angriffe stärker, wenn Dogamy zuerst getötet wird. *Zwei Äxte befinden sich in Kampfnähe. Sie hüpfen ein wenig, bevor sie hinunterfallen und bewegen sich in entgegengesetzte Richtungen. Der Angriff endet, wenn die Äxte eine Herzform bilden. *Zwei Hunde befinden sich an den beiden Seiten des Kampfgrundes, der linke bellt einen sich drehenden Kreis aus blauen und weißen Herzen zum rechten Hund. *Wenn Dogaressa getötet wurde, ist die einzige Attacke der linke Hund, der schwach ein Herz ausbellt, das auf den Boden fällt. *Wenn Dogamy getötet wurde, ist die einzige Attacke zwei Äxte, die über den Kampfgrund gehen, sie erheben sich und fallen aber viel schneller. Strategie Verschonen *Um sie zu verschonen muss der Protagonist sich im Schnee herumwälzen, um seinen Geruch zu bedecken, was die Dogi denken lässt, dass er nur ein verlorener Welpe ist. Dann müssen sie ihn erneut beschnüffeln und beide müssen gestreichelt werden, was ihnen zeigt, dass Hunde andere Hunde streicheln können. *Man kann alternativ auch den Stock als Item benutzen, um mit ihnen Apportieren zu spielen, was sie auch verschonbar macht. Töten *Wenn man Dogaressa tötet, sinkt Dogamys Verteidigung um 30, was das Töten schneller macht. Zitate Begegnung *''Nr. 2 Nasenkuss-Champs seit '98!! (Natürlich wurden wir Zweite.) ''Neutral *''Berühr ja nicht meinen Hot Dog! (Er meint mich...) ''Neutral *''Nimm meiner Frau... die Flöhe ab. (Tu's nicht wirklich.)'' Neutral *''Was! Das riecht wie ein... (Bist du eigentlich ein kleiner Welpe!?) ''Beschnüffeln *''Wow!! Von einem anderen Hund gestreichelt!! (Nun. Vernachlässige mich nicht!) ''Streicheln *''Was ist mit mir.............. (Ein Hund, der Hunde streichelt... Unglaublich!) ''Streicheln *''(Elend erwartet dich.) ''Alleine *''(Ich hacke dich entzwei!)'' Alleine *(Knie hin und leide!) 'Alleine' *''Heul. ''Alleine *''Winsel. ''Alleine Overworld Vor der Begegnung *''Was ist das für ein Geruch? (Wo ist dieser Geruch?)'' *''Wenn du ein Geruch bist... (... identifiziere dich!)'' *''Hmmm... Hier ist dieser seltsame Geruch... Es bringt mich dazu, zu eliminieren. (... DICH zu eliminieren!)'' Nach der Begegnung *durch Herumrollen und Streicheln verschont wurde **''Hunde können andere Hunde streicheln??? (Eine neue Welt öffnete sich für uns...) Danke, seltsamer Welpe!'' *durch Stock verschont wurde **''Seltsame Gerüche können gute Sachen bringen... (Freundliches, fröhliches Apportieren!)'' **''Danke, seltsamer Geruch! (Es hat sehr Spaß gemacht, hier zu bleiben!)'' Grillby's *''Wo ist dieser große Tölpel? Wir können nicht anfangen, wenn er nicht hier ist. ''wenn [[Greater Dog] getötet wurde] *''Wo ist Doggo? Ich hoffe, er hat sich nicht schon wieder verlaufen. ''wenn [[Doggo] getötet wurde] *''Heute ist es einsam hier drin. Falls unsere Freunde nicht auftauchen, hättest du Lust, mit uns zu spielen? ''wenn Doggo und Greater Dog getötet wurden *''Riecht irgendwie... still. ''wenn Doggo und Greater Dog getötet wurden Spieltext *''Ehemann von Dogaressa. Weiß nur, was er riecht..'' Untersuchen *''Dieses Hündchen findet ihren Mann entzückend. RIECHT NUR?'' Untersuchen *''Dogi überfallen dich!'' Begegnung *''Die Hunde sagen übersüße Sachen zueinander. ''Neutral *''Die Hunde üben für den nächsten Paar-Wettbewerb. ''Neutral *''Die Hunde bewegen ihre Äxte ständig, um sich gegenseitig zu schützen. ''Neutral *''Die Hunde schätzen deinen Geruch neu ein. ''Neutral *''Die Hunde könnten dich noch einmal beschnüffeln wollen. ''Herumrollen *''Die Hunde beschnüffeln dich erneut... Nachdem du dich im Dreck gewälzt hast, riechst du in Ordnung!'' Beschnüffeln nach Herumrollen *''Die Hunde denken, dass du ein verlorener Welpe sein könntest.'' erneut Beschnüffeln *''Du streichelst Dogamy / die Dogaressa.'' Hund streicheln *''Die Denkweise der Hunde wurde erweitert.'' Hunde streicheln *''Die Dogaressa ist auf dem Kriegspfad. ''Alleine *''Dogamys Herz ist gebrochen. ''Alleine *''Dogamy hebt seine Schnauze nicht einmal. ''Beschnüffeln, nachdem Dogaressa getötet wurde *''Die Dogaressa hebt ihre Schnauze nicht einmal. ''Beschnüffeln, nachdem Dogamy getötet wurde *''Dogamy knurrt dich nur an. ''nachdem Dogaressa getötet wurde *''Die Dogaressa knurrt dich nur an. ''nachdem Dogamy getötet wurde *''Du warfst den Stock und die Hunde rannten los, um ihn zu holen. Ihr spieltet eine Weile Apportieren.'' Stock *''Jeder Hund liebt es, zu Apportieren!!!'' Stock *''Du warfst den Stock. Aber nichts passierte. ''wenn alleine Hauptgeschichte Wahre Pazifisten-Route Ihr gelber Text sagt, dass sie "endlich" #1 Nasenkuss-Champions wurden; die vorherigen Champions können wahrscheinlich nicht mehr teilnehmen, da sie sich scheiden ließen. Im Epilog stehen die Dogi außerhalb der Snowdin-Bücherei mit den anderen Hunden und Endogeny. Das Amalgamate enthält die Eltern von den Dogi und sie denken darüber nach, ob das nun bedeutet, dass sie mit ihrem Geschwister verheiratet sind, bevor sie den Gedanken verwerfen, da Hunde dies oft tun. Trivia *''Dogaressa'' ist die Bezeichnung für die Ehefrau eines Doge, der Titel der Herrscher der Republik Venedig zu Renaissance-Zeiten, was in das Hochzeitsthema der Dogi passt. Der Name Dogamy ist ein Wortspiel mit dem Suffix -gamy (''-gamie''), was verschiedene Hochzeitsformen beschreibt (Monogamie, Polygamie usw.) und passt in das Hochzeitsthema der Dogi und dem Schild in ihrer Nähe das sagt: "Warnung: Hunde-Hochzeit". *Dogaressa wird oft als Hündchen bezeichnet, was ähnlich wie wenn Menschen ihren Partner liebevoll Baby nennen. *Ähnlich wie bei den Königlichen Wachen ist es unmöglich einen von ihnen zu töten und den anderen zu verschonen. *Der Tod von Lesser Dog hat, anders als bei allen anderen Hundecharakteren, keine Auswirkung auf den Dialog im Grillby's. *Wenn beide Dogi getötet wurden, spricht Doggo von ihrem Verschwinden, der Bär, der Geschenke unter den Baum in Snowdin legt, wundert sich, wo sie sind, und Undyne erwähnt die beiden vor dem Kampf. *Wenn der Protagonist das Schild, auf dem "Warnung: Hunde-Hochzeit" steht, noch einmal liest, erscheint "(Ja, das hast du richtig gelesen)". Wenn man es noch einmal liest, erscheint nur noch die ursprüngliche Nachricht. *Wenn der Protagonist das Schnüffelschild vor ihrem Haus liest, ist der grüne Geruch mit roten Buchstaben geschrieben. Dies ist eine Anspielung auf die Farbenblindheit von Hunden bei grün und rot. en:Dogamy and Dogaressa es:Dogamy y Dogaressa fr:‎Canisse et Canibelle ja:Dogamy and Dogaressa pl:Dogamy i Dogaressa ru:Догами и Догаресса uk:Догамі і Догаресса zh:公狗狗和母狗狗 Kategorie:Gegner Kategorie:Boss Kategorie:Snowdin